A press for producing pellets from powdered material is for example known from DE 10 2006 020 213 B4, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The die is rotatably mounted on a die table, and an adjusting cylinder is arranged on the die table, the cylinder being in a rotary drive connection with the die by means of a mechanical deflection. With the known press, for example twisted, angled-tooth, or other parts can be produced. Both the main drives for the press punch as well as the drive for rotating the die are hydraulic drives.
Furthermore, a press for producing a briquette from powdered material is known from DE 10 2010 048 183 A1, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference, in which several drives act via a mechanical deflection of 90° on transverse punches which interact with the mould cavity of the die along a transverse axis running transverse to the main press axis. The drives for driving the transverse punch can be both electric drives as well as hydraulic drives. Such a mechanical deflection of a drive acting on a transverse punch is also known from EP 2 103 423 A1, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Pellets can be created with such transverse punches which have transverse bore holes or lateral recesses.
In particular with presses with electric drives for the press axes, there has been no satisfactory solution to date for providing high force in a small installation space. Electric drives require significant installation space. To address this problem, electric drives are frequently arranged at a distance from the die. The mechanical deflections frequently provided in the prior art lead to undesirable control imprecision, a complex design and increased wear. The hydraulic drives provided in the prior art alternatively to electric drives require significant hydraulic complexity, particularly in regard to the hydraulic aggregate, the valves, etc. and are more difficult to control than electric drives. Providing different drives such as electric drives for the main pressing axes and hydraulic drives for the transverse pressing axes leads to imprecision in regard to controlling and the safety design of the press.
Based on the described priority, the invention addresses the problem of simplifying the press design, reducing the installation space and improving the controlling of the other actuating elements or punches in addition to the upper and/or lower punches that are moved along the main press axis.